E Pluribus Unum
by Hameline Prudence
Summary: Bersabarlah, sebentar lagi Timur dan Barat akan segera berhadapan. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikan keinginan seorang bocah untuk melepaskan belenggunya, sekalipun itu artinya dia harus melawan kakaknya. Revolusi Amerika. Collab fic from Mint and Grey.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya

Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt/comfort

Warnings: Historical, human names used, kemungkinan agak OOC, maybe inaccurate histories (moga2 gak), bahasa semi-formal, tanda baca (?),Shounen-ai (USUK)**don't like, don't read!**

A/N: Salam semuanya! Ahaha, ini sebenarnya akun yang dibuat berdua oleh saya, Mint (Apple-Mint Inversion) dan Grey-san (Charles Grey)~ Karena suatu hal dan yang lainnya, kami sementara meninggalkan akun awal kami masing2 untuk bergabung dan membuat fic ini. Kecintaan kami pada US/UK/US! xD #lebay

Sebenarnya Grey-san yang memberi plot sejarahnya pada saya yang buta sejarah namun nekat bikin historikal… Makasih #terharu. Jadi kami mengemas sejarah itu menjadi sebuah cerita. Eeer bahkan saya hanya menjejeli cerita ini dengan angst *sigh*.

Anyway, semoga pembaca sekalian mau memberi tanggapan :D

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

_Sebuah pertanyaan. Sederhana, namun di saat terlontarkan oleh sesosok jiwa yang murni, akan menyentak, mengaburkan ilusi semu yang menari-nari dalam dirinya._

"Arthur…"

"Ya?"

"Apakah yang dimaksud dengan… _Kemerdekaan?_"

_Serangkaian huruf yang selalu terngiang dalamnya,_

_**Kemerdekaan**_

_Sebuah kata yang selama ini selalu ia coba untuk tafsirkan. Akan tetapi belum kunjung ditemukannya. Selalu berputar dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran._

_Bagaikan bayangan tersesat dalam labirin._

"Eeeh… Alfred, _Kemerdekaan_ ialah… hadiah yang didapatkan oleh suatu negara apabila dia sudah benar-benar mandiri."

.

_Jawaban yang klise._

"Ooh… Begitu rupanya…"

_Namun jawaban yang ia cari belum juga terdendang di gendang telinganya._

_Sebab si penjawab yang telah terkejut, seketika itu juga diiringi rasa cemas yang menusuk bilamana anak itu suatu saat akan pergi dari jangkauan tangannya._

_Yang terkasih, akan mengepakkan sayapnya kemudian terbang jauh._

_Meninggalkannya untuk duduk termangu._

_Kemerdekaan_

.

'_Apa aku telah memperoleh kemerdekaan?'_

* * *

_**E Pluribus Unum**_

_**American Revolutionary War**_

_**By Hameline Prudence**_

* * *

…

Kedua bola mata biru itu menatap langit-langit rumahnya tanpa bisa melepaskan barang sedetikpun darinya. Seolah segala hal menarik yang terjadi di sekitarnya dapat terlihat dari situ. Pikirannya terlalu membuatnya terlarut, menuntunnya untuk selalu berdiam diri dalam benaknya.

"Arthur…"

Alfred menghela napas lelah, tidak ia sangka ternyata dirinya sangat menginginkan untuk bertemu kembali dengan sosok itu. Figur seorang kakak baginya. Betapa inginnya ia, untuk berlari menyongsongnya, kemudian memeluknya erat guna melepas perasaan rindunya yang seakan menyiksanya.

Lalu kedua mata biru cerahnya akan menatap lekat mata hijau itu.

Mata yang setiap saat membuatnya seolah terhisap dalamnya.

Telah sangat lama Arthur meninggalkannya sendirian, untuk terpaku dan enggan melakukan hal lain. Hari-harinya hanya dipenuhi oleh lamunan dan benaknya yang terlalu mengawang jauh. Karena menurutnya, hanya dari situlah ia dapat berjumpa dengan Arthur.

Pikirannya, yang menguasai dirinya.

_Kau selalu saja pergi tiba-tiba._

_Tanpa memberitahu kapan kau akan kembali._

_Beritahu aku, … kapan?_

Alfred seketika itu juga mengerjapkan matanya lalu beranjak berdiri. Menjauhi bangku kayu yang merupakan tempat duduknya dalam waktu yang amat lama. Sejak dini hari hingga siang.

Berbarengan dengan batin-batinnya yang hanya dipenuhi dengan satu pertanyaan,

'_Kapan kau akan kembali mengunjungiku lagi?'_

'_Arthur'_

…

Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar di luar, berusaha untuk melupakan barang sejenak perasaan rindunya yang terus membelenggunya. Anak itu berlari-lari kecil menapaki beranda rumahnya, tubuh kecilnya melesat ingin segera keluar dari kediamannya. Sebuah senyum terulas di bibirnya, memang sudah lama ia tak melihat keadaan negaranya sendiri.

Yang merupakan bagian darinya. _Dirinya_.

Suatu hal yang sangat ia cintai.

_Negara Amerika._

America mendorong pintu rumahnya, membiarkan terobosan sinar terik mentari untuk menimpa rambutnya yang pirang keemasan. Matanya memantulkan birunya langit cerah yang membentang diatasnya. Ia kembali tersenyum, tampaknya kondisi hari ini cukup baik.

_Pikiran yang menyejukkan hati kecilnya._

_Negaranya, untuk damai dan tentram._

_Namun, semuanya itu hanyalah sebuah tirai tebal._

_**PRAAAANG!**_

_Yang menutupi pandangannya terhadap keadaan negaranya._

_Keadaan yang sesungguhnya._

Ia terperanjat, lalu buru-buru menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara nyaring tersebut. Saat itu juga, yang membuatnya terbelalak.

"Kamu ini! Bagaimana bisa tanaman semahal ini kau biarkan layu?"

Seorang pria berambut pirang, berdiri angkuh di depan pintu rumahnya yang mewah. Dengan berkacak pinggang, menatap hina seorang pemuda berkulit hitam berpakaian lusuh yang tersungkur pasrah dihadapannya. Pecahan porselen pot bunga bertebaran disekitarnya.

Memungkinkan beling-beling itu untuk menggoreskan luka pada kulit siapapun.

_Seorang majikan dengan budaknya._

'A-apa yang terjadi…?' batin Alfred, matanya terus terpaku memandang kedua orang itu yang diliputi dengan situasi menegangkan.

"Ma-maaf tuan, kemarin saya lupa menyiramnya. Saya—"

_**PLAAAAK**_

Sebuah tamparan kejam, memutus kalimatnya dalam sekejap, membuat budak itu terhempas jatuh membentur tanah. Darah merah mengalir dari mulutnya.

"_Tidak usah banyak alasan!"_ hardik sang majikan, yang telah gelap mata. Memukul jatuh seseorang hanya karena kesalahan kecil yang diperbuatnya.

Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di wajahnya. Alfred cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, tidak kuasa menyaksikan penyiksaan yang kejam. Mata birunya yang semula cerah, sekarang menyiratkan rasa bingung dan takut.

Baru semenit sebelumnya, ia merasa bersyukur akan tentramnya hari itu.

_Negaranya._

_Tapi ternyata ia naïf. Terlalu naïf._

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tekanan di hatinya muncul. _Menyesakkan_, membuat nafasnya menjadi berat. Alfred meremas dadanya tepat pada titik jantung. _Penat_, seolah nafasnya menghilang. Seakan ia lupa bagaimana caranya untuk bernafas.

_Pikirannya,_

_Firasat tentang itu._

… _Apa mungkin…?_

Alfred melangkahkan kakinya yang sedikit bergetar. Berjalan perlahan, perlahan dan lama kelamaan semakin bertambah kecepatan. Berlari kencang menembus angin.

Mata azure-nya memandang jalan didepannya. Tidak mempedulikan samping kiri dan kanannya yang hanya berupa pepohonan rimbun. Ia telah melesak masuk ke dalam hutan kecil.

Hanya untuk memastikan _sesuatu_,

_Suatu hal._

Cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan pandangannya tidak dihiraukan. Walaupun cahaya itu menambah suasana dalam dirinya semakin memanas.

Alfred terus berlari, kakinya berpijak pada rumput-rumput hijau, kemudian mendaki sebuah bukit pada pinggir hutan yang tersembunyi bagi siapapun itu. Hingga akhirnya ia berdiri sedari pada puncaknya,

Dimana seluruh pemandangan daerah-daerahnya dapat terlihat.

Terlihat. Amat jelas, dari ujung ke ujung.

_Firasatnya. Tepat._

_Ternyata benar._

'_Mengapa… begini?'_ batinnya sembari tangan mungilnya terkepal dengan erat hingga meneteskan sebutir darah merah oleh tekanan runcing kukunya. _Menggoreskan luka._

Matanya terbelalak lebar, mulutnya terbuka namun tak kuasa meluncurkan sepatah katapun. Sedang dalam pikirannya terus menerus berkecamuk.

_Pemandangan itu._

Pada bagian sebelah _kanan_, pemukiman yang mewah.

Rumah-rumah megah tertata rapi. Para penduduk hidup dengan tentram, tidak mempedulikan keadaan lain.

Seolah dunia hanya sebatas ruang lingkup sempitnya.

Mata biru yang tak berhenti terbelalak itu beralih pada sampingnya. Hanya membuatnya semakin terkesiap, _karena perlahan tirai itu mulai berderik. Hingga mungkin pada akhirnya akan terbuka lebar._

Pada bagian sebelah _kiri_, pemukiman kumuh.

Gubuk-gubuk kecil yang sederhana terletak tak beraturan di setiap sisi kota. Namun itu telah dirasa cukup oleh penduduknya, untuk menaungi mereka dari panas terik matahari ataupun derasnya hujan.

Dengan segala keterbatasannya.

Pemandangan itu,

_Sawah gersang karena musim panas._

_Tetapi mawar-mawar merah merekah dengan indahnya._

_Petani berbaju lusuh membanting cangkulnya, dengan buliran keringat yang berjatuhan ke tanah._

_Sedangkan para tuan tanah tersenyum lebar dengan angkuhnya._

_Sungguh, kedua bagian itu bagaikan langit dan bumi. Hitam dan putih._

Alfred benar-benar terkejut akan keadaan ini. Hatinya bergemuruh, merasakan debaran kencang yang tak kunjung berhenti. _Bukankah dahulu hal seperti ini tidak terjadi padanya?_

_Pada negaranya?_

"Apa…"

_**Kesenjangan sosial**_

Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menatapnya dengan mata biru yang telah dilingkupi kabut kegelisahan. Tangannya yang telah tergores, luka-luka pedih yang terlanjur timbul.

Pikirannya tak dapat ia jauhkan dari kegundahan. Kurang baik bagi suatu negara untuk didapati masalah kesenjangan sosial, dimana amat terlihat keadaan melimpah dan berkekurangan. _Si miskin dan si kaya. _

Karena hendaklah bagi semua penduduk untuk hidup tentram dalam suatu kesama-rataan.

Tetapi sayangnya, kini ia sendiri yang harus mengalami _hal itu._

_Negaranya,_

_Amerika_.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya, dalam benaknya terus menerus dilingkupi perasaan cemas.

_Arthur_

Arthur menyadari suatu hal, bahwa kini pertanyaan yang selama ini bertubi-tubi, berputar bagaikan lingkaran setan dari dirinya, telah bertambah satu lagi. Yakni,

'_Apakah ini semua karenamu…Arthur…?'_

* * *

Setiap negara, pasti mendambakan ketentraman bagi tiap rakyatnya.

Masalah-masalah yang terjadi, ingin segera dihapuskannya.

Agar mencapai satu hal, _kesejahteraan._

Namun, seperti apakah _kesejahteran_ yang tengah diinginkannya?

…

"Permisi, Tuan… Ada kiriman surat untuk anda,"

Alfred menoleh kesamping, mendapati seorang anak buahnya yang tengah menyodorkan sepucuk surat putih kepada dirinya. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan dan meraih surat itu sedangkan mata birunya menatap sosok anak buahnya tersebut yang makin menjauh.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menundukkan kepalanya, memandang sebuah surat putih itu di tangannya sembari matanya mencari teraan nama sang pengirim.

_Arthur Kirkland._

Seutas senyum tersungging di bibirnya, bayangan-bayangan akan wajah lelaki bermata hijau yang tengah dinantinya itu kembali bermunculan di benaknya. Lelaki itu yang dahulu kerap mengunjungi dirinya yang kecil, yang lama kelamaan berubah jarang seiring dengannya yang telah tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda. _Bukan_ lagi bocah kecil.

Membiarkan rasa rindunya untuk mengalahkan kegelisahannya terhadap keadaan negaranya. _Ia_. Yang sempat buruk.

Tenggelam dalam alunan nostalgi yang selalu menenangkan batinnya.

_Surat itu… apakah berisi tentang kabar kunjungan Arthur padanya?_

Alfred perlahan membuka surat itu, dengan hati-hati membuka lipatan-lipatannya. Sambil terus berharap banyak akan berita gembira dari orang yang dinantikannya, Arthur.

Tiba-tiba, matanya terbelalak lebar. Pupil mata birunya mengecil. Kedua alisnya saling bertemu, membentuk seraut wajah yang menunjukkan keterkejutan dan kemarahan yang tak disangka-sangka.

Semenjak matanya melihat isi dari _surat itu._

Isi surat yang sesungguhnya.

'_WAJIB MENGGUNAKAN STEMPEL TANDA KERAJAAN'_

_**Stamp Act**_

…

Pemuda itu meremas kertas surat itu kasar. Mencoba mengutarakan perasaan kesalnya, namun tak cukup dirasanya.

Surat _itu,_

Yang berisi keputusan dari pihak Negara Inggris terhadapnya, _negaranya._

Keputusan yang sungguh menurutnya teramat kejam.

Menyesatkan hatinya yang telah berubah berkabut.

"Arthur…"

Desisnya geram, tangannya masih erat meremas kertas surat itu hingga nyaris tersobek. Kiranya surat itu beserta seluruh isinya dapat hilang dalam sekejap.

_Mulai saat itu_, keadaan negaranya semakin memburuk.

_Mulai saat itu_, yang mengharuskan segala barang-barang dagangan, surat ijin, kontrak kerja, pamflet, koran, dan dokumen-dokumen penting untuk menggunakan sebuah stempel laknat.

Guna menaikkan pajak dari tiap koloni, 

_**Stamp Act**_

Membuat pajak di negaranya, Amerika, untuk membumbung tinggi sehingga tiap-tiap rakyatnya akan mengerang frustasi. _Menderita_. Akan tingginya pajak yang semakin terus ditunggakkan.

Rakyatnya menderita. _Dirinya._

Oleh karena kebijakan Arthur.

Apakah ia tidak lagi peduli?

_Dimana Arthur yang biasa kukenal?_

_Yang kukasihi, dengan segenap perasaanku._

_Tetapi yang dengan mudah kau injak-injak._

_Sehingga menjadi rata dengan debu dan tanah._

_Memutar balikkan keadaan._

_Membuat rakyatku sengsara,_

_Membuat AKU sengsara._

_Hanya untuk kepentinganmu belaka._

_Arthur._

* * *

Berbagai suara protes telah dilayangkan melalui surat-surat yang tak terhitung jumlahnya.

Karena adanya sebuah keputusan yang telah membuat hatinya sesak, _terluka_.

_**Stamp Act**_

_Sebegitu tidak pedulinya ia terhadap koloninya?_

_Terhadap Alfred?_

_Hingga tega membuatnya dan rakyatnya sengsara?_

Alfred menggenggam pena bulunya erat-erat, masih merasakan geram dan sakit hati yang bermunculan dari batinnya. Tinta-tinta hitam bertetesan, jatuh mengotori kertas putih bersih.

Yang berisi tentang protes, sikap kontra pada Negara Inggris.

Pemuda itu meluncurkan ujung penanya, menuliskan segelintir kata-kata dalam tiap paragraf. Diiringi dengan gemuruh kencang degupan hatinya yang hanya dapat didengar olehnya. Hatinya yang murka karena sejauh ini surat protesnya _belum_ kunjung direspon oleh Arthur.

_Apa maksud semua ini?_

_Hei, Arthur?_

…

"Tu-tuan Alfred! Su-surat komplain anda…akhirnya _dibalas_ oleh pihak Inggris!" teriak seorang bawahannya yang mendadak mendobrak masuk pintu ruang kerjanya. Ia menggenggam sepucuk surat.

"_Apa?"_

Alfred bangkit berdiri dari kursinya kemudian mengambil surat itu dari padanya.

Raut wajahnya khawatir, rasa penasaran akan respon yang selama ini ditungguinya timbul. Ia tergesa-gesa menggerakan jarinya untuk membuka lipatan rapat kertas itu.

Hingga terbuka.

Yang hanya akan membuat mata birunya kembali terbelalak, tak kalah terkesiapnya dengan reaksinya pada surat keputusan saat itu yang telah berlalu.

_**Stamp Act**_

DIHAPUSKAN

Pemuda itu terdiam, menatap lekat-lekat kalimat itu. Membacanya berulang kali dari hurf-per-huruf. _Dihapuskan_. _Apakah ia berhasil?_

Mata birunya terus membaca kelanjutan dari isi surat itu dengan perasaan yang masih was-was.

_Firasatnya._

**Stamp Act**

DIHAPUSKAN.

_Namun,_

'_Namun'?_

Digantikan dengan _**DECLARATORY ACT**__**.**_

…

_Declaratory… Act…_

Alfred meremas surat itu kuat-kuat berbarengan dengan kemurkaan dan kekecewaannya yang mendalam. Ia merobek-robek kertas itu hingga menjadi serpihan kertas putih yang ringan diterpa angin.

Sebab hatinya telah lama terlebih dahulu robek, _tercabik-cabik._

Oleh kebijaksanaan itu, yang menyengsarakannya.

'_Declaratory Act'_, tidak ada perubahan yang manifest dibanding dengan keputusan _'Stamp Act'._

Keputusan yang menyiksa.

Pajak yang tinggi.

Telah diwajibkan padanya, _negaranya._

Sehingga penderitaan dan kesengsaraan yang dideranya dan rakyatnya terus terjadi. Tanpa lelah mendengar erangan dan raungan memilukan yang berasal dari jiwa yang berkesusahan.

_Apa maksudmu?_

_Sengaja membuatku sengsara. Apa ini keinginanmu?_

_Aku telah mengetahui, dirimu yang kini tertawa. Menyeringai licik melihat keterpurukanku dari seberang sana._

_Apa ini maumu?_

_Sewenang-wenang menggunakan kekuasaanmu terhadap kolonimu._

_Membalas dengan dingin segala uluran tanganku yang butuh akan pertolongan._

_Atau bahkan tersenyum puas melihatku tersungkur jatuh._

_Dimanakah dirimu yang biasa kukenal…?_

_Yang biasa kukasihi…?_

_Arthur._

* * *

Di suatu hari yang sunyi di Pelabuhan Boston, dimana kapal-kapal dari wilayah itu sendiri maupun yang dari luar untuk datang bersinggahan. Yang saat ini terlihat sepi, hanya ada laut biru yang sedikit berombak, serta langit mendung dengan suara koakan burung-burung yang terbang bebas di udara.

Deru ombak laut,

Dan suara derap langkah segerombolan orang. Yang mengendap-endap, matanya yang awas seakan tampak menanti suatu mangsa, untuk kemudian diterkam dan dihabisinya. Berpenampilan layaknya suku asli Indian, dengan tombak kayu yang berujung batu runcing, digenggam erat oleh tangan yang tegas.

Dengan pemimpin mereka, seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Yang tanpa rasa takut maupun ragu sedikitpun, berada di barisan depan. Seolah berperan sebagai cahaya untuk menuntun satu dan yang lainnya

Personifikasi Negara Amerika itu, telah melakukan penyamaran. Berkamuflase sebagai suku asli Indian.

_Untuk menjalankan sebuah rencana._

_Balas dendam yang manis._

…

"Tuan! Itu dia kapalnya!" ujar salah seorang rakyatnya yang juga penampilannya telah 'serupa' dengan suku Indian.

Alfred mengalihkan pandangannya ke sisi kanannya. Sebuah kapal besar yang telah mendekat pada sisi pelabuhan, layar putihnya yang melambai karena hembusan angin. Dan tiang-tiang dengan bendera Inggris yang berkibar seiring dengan terpaan kabut dingin.

Matanya berubah memicing.

Seringai licik tersungging di bibirnya.

"Ya."

_Kapal itu, kapal yang tengah mengangkut puluhan teh._

_Dari negara asalnya, pengirimnya, Inggris._

_Teh yang nilainya sukar dijangkau oleh rakyatnya._

_Teh, yang sangat ia benci._

_Karena benda itu berasal dari Inggris._

**.**

"**SERANG!"**

Tanpa perlu dikomando dua kali, Alfred beserta pengikutnya menerjang cepat ke arah kapal. 'Serang' seperti yang telah pemuda itu teriakkan. Aba-aba yang sudah dinantikan sejak awal kemarahan itu tersimpan dalam hatinya.

Suara deru langkah kaki yang menelan suara ombak. Derapan sepatu yang berdecit pada permukaan lantai kayu pelabuhan. Serta teriakan rakyat-rakyatnya yang membahana. Berkumandang.

Para awak kapal yang tak menduga serbuan brutal dari pemberontakan ini, terperanjat. Berusaha mengambil senjata seadanya, guna mengahadang gerombolan rakyat-rakyat itu. Suara dentingan tombak kayu dan pedang yang beradu, gertakan dan hardikan yang bersahut-sahutan, situasi tegang yang meliputi.

Namun karena nihilnya persiapan awak kapal itu, melawan semangat yang kian membara, usaha itu sia-sia. Pemberontak itu menembus pertahanan, menyusup masuk.

Pasukan kamuflase itu, menyerang seluruh awak kapal tanpa pandang bulu. Memukul jatuh, terus menerobos masuk. Sedang dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing terus tertuju pada sesuatu hal_. Target_.

Alfred mengayunkan tombaknya, ia dan rakyatnya menaklukan lawan dengan mudah. Senyum terkembang di wajahnya. _Rencananya berhasil_.

Mata birunya mengobarkan siratan kilat rasa keberaniannya.

"_Disini!_ Tempat mereka menyimpan teh-teh itu!"

_Ketemu_

Ia memandang peti-peti kayu coklat di atas dek kapal yang berisi teh kiriman Inggris.

_Teh. Kebenciannya._

Sama seperti ia yang benci pada negara asal pengirim teh itu. _Inggris._

_Arthur._

Senyumannya semakin lebar, berubah menjadi seringai kelam. Semakin licik.

Jari-jarinya menggenggam erat pada tombak kayunya hingga menimbulkan suara kertakan. Seolah jarinya sendiri yang meremukkan tulang-tulang lelaki kebenciannya itu hingga patah serupa dengan serpihan kayu.

BUANG

"Buang semua ke laut."

Serempak, seluruh pemuda pasukannya ramai-ramai menjinjing puluhan peti kayu itu lalu melemparkannya dengan kasar ke lautan lepas begitu saja.

BUANG

Semua peti kayu yang berisi berkilo-kilo bungkusan daun teh, diangkut kemudian dihempaskan ke perairan luas, memercikkan air tiap-tiap bantingannya. Untuk terhanyut oleh sapuan ombak laut, ataupun tenggelam ke dasar laut. _Menghilang_.

_Karena memang itulah tujuan pemuda Amerika itu,_

_Membuang jauh-jauh teh kesukaan orang itu. _

_Yang telah ditawarkan dengan harga yang menurutnya gila._

_Mencoba membuat Arthur untuk mencicipi sedikit dari penderitaannya, negaranya._

_Balas dendam yang manis._

Pasukan pemberontak yang telah sukses melaksanakan tugasnya itu beranjak kembali ke daratan. Meninggalkan kapal Inggris itu dengan peti-peti kayu tak berguna tadi yang telah menghilang tanpa bekas.

Menyisakan sebuah gudang teh dalam kapal itu yang mengangakan ruang dimensi yang kosong melompong.

Serta awak-awak kapalnya yang terpaku, diam seribu bahasa dengan pandangan mata yang kosong.

Alfred kembali menyeringai, batinnya kini serasa lepas dari seluruh tekanan. Merasakan kepuasan hatinya, yang menurutnya sama persis dengan ketika Arthur melihat segala penderitaan yang ia alami.

_Tersenyum licik._

"Kerja yang bagus, rakyatku."

.

Sorak-sorai keberhasilan pasukannya dan beberapa kumpulan rakyatnya bersahut-sahutan. Menggema di kegelapan langit bertutupkan awan kelabu. Tertawa-tawa seolah tidak ada yang merasa tersakiti. Mereka kemudian menyulut api unggun, berdansa dengan penuh kegembiraan.

_Menari-nari mengitari jilatan api yang merah panas._

_Beriringan dengan alunan musik khas suku Indian._

_Karena teh yang selama ini mereka benci,_

_Lepas, hilang di samudra luas._

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata hijau emerald, berdiri kaku di atas kapalnya. Matanya yang membelalak lebar menyaksikan seluruh kejadian itu terhadap kapal pengangkut tehnya dari kejauhan. _Kapalnya_.

Tangannya yang penuh getaran emosi mencengkram erat sebuah tiang kapal, dimana di pucuknya terdapat benderanya yang berkibar.

_._

"_Alfred…"_

.

_Langit kelabu bertiraikan awan gelap._

_Membentangi pesta dansa penduduk Amerika yang bersukacita._

_Balas dendam yang manis._

* * *

_Setangkai bunga yang indah._

_Yang telah tumbuh sedari bibit._

_Kini telah merekah dengan anggun_

_Memperlihatkan kelopaknya yang penuh pesona semburat warna._

Pemuda itu meletakkan dagunya diatas telapak tangannya yang bertumpu di atas meja coklat mahogani. Matanya yang biru, senada dengan langit, memandang ke luar jendela. Sedang sinar cahaya pagi hari yang menyoroti wajahnya tidak membuatnya silau. Suara kicau burung yang sayup-sayup, membiarkan kesunyian pagi yang meliputi.

Membuatnya makin terhanyut dalam lamunannya.

Alfred meletakkan cangkir kopinya di atas nampan. Matanya masih terpampang pada halaman rumahnya dari balik jendela yang jernih. Suasana akhir-akhir ini yang terlalu tenang menurutnya, kerap kali membuatnya lupa akan masa lampaunya.

_Akan peristiwa-peristiwa itu._

…

_BRAAAK_

Ia menengok ke arah pintu, dimana asal suara bantingan itu melintas di pendengarannya. Mata birunya yang semula enggan beralih, kini menatap terkejut sesosok lelaki yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Arthur…"

Lelaki itu melangkah maju menghampirinya yang masih terduduk. Matanya yang selalu hijau dicerahi oleh pancaran sinar kasih, sekarang berubah gelap, seolah tidak lagi memiliki jiwa.

Ia terus melangkah hingga benar-benar berdiri tepat di hadapan wajahnya. Di depannya yang terheran-heran dan tertegun melihat kedatangannya yang secara tiba-tiba.

"Arth—"

_PLAAAAK!_

Tangannya. Tangan yang biasanya menyentuhnya lembut, meraih tangannya saat ia masih kecil. Baru saja terayun membentur pipi kirinya, membuatnya terhempas keras. Terantuk pada permukaan kayu meja.

_Ya, tangan yang terulur padanya._

_Menggandengnya erat sehingga kedua tangan mereka membentuk suatu untaian kuat yang sulit diuraikan._

_Ah, nostalgi itu. Kenangan akan saat itu._

"_Alfred!_ Apa yang **kau** lakukan saat itu pada _KAPALKU?"_ bentaknya geram, tidak peduli akan sosok yang dulu dikasihinya mengerang kesakitan.

Alfred berangsur mengangkat kepalanya, mengumpulkan kesadarannya sebelum balas menatap tatapan mata hijau yang berkilatan murka.

"Ini semua SALAHMU, _Arthur!"_

_PLAAAKK!_

_._

"_JANGAN MEMBANGKANG!_ Jelas-jelas kemarin KAU yang membajak kapalku kemudian _membuang semua teh kirimanku!"_

_Tamparan kedua, kembali melukai pipinya._

_Masih melesat dari tangan yang sama._

_Tangan yang biasanya menyentuhnya lembut._

Arthur terengah-engah, berusaha mengatur kembali nafasnya yang berantakan. Matanya gelap oleh emosi yang telah dipendamnya. Memandang jengkel padanya, tanpa sedikitpun nuraninya ingat bahwa ia adalah Alfred, _orang yang dikasihinya_.

Pemuda bermata biru itu mengusap pipinya yang pedih, namun entah mengapa hatinya juga terasa amat sakit.

_Sakit. Yang menurutnya pasti berasal dari perasaan kesalnya terhadap Arthur._

_Apakah itu yang sesungguhnya?_

"Kau yang cari masalah, Arthur. Mengapa dari awal kau membuatku menderita? 'Stamp Act'-mu dan 'Declaratory-act'-mu," tukasnya, mata birunya tak kalah gusar dari bola mata hijau itu.

"Penderitaanmu itu **belum **ada apa-apanya dibandingkan denganku, _negaraku_, oleh karena pajakmu yang terlalu tinggi!" lanjutnya, menekankan pada pengucapan kata '_pajak'_.

_Karena dari pajak itulah semua huru-hara berawal._

_Awal dari sebuah perselisihan, perpecahan,_

_Kehancuran._

Arthur mengkertakkan giginya, benar-benar, seluruh kemurkaannya tak dapat ditahan lagi. Justru karena pemuda itulah sehingga ia harus menganggung segala kerugian itu.

Dari teh itu.

Yang tiba-tiba saja telah dibuang begitu saja olehnya.

"Itu karena aku sedang sengsara dalam peperangan dengan Perancis! Kodok itu! _Tidakkah kau peduli?"_ hardiknya keras.

"_MASA BODOH_ dengan perangmu! Aku ini juga negara yang memiliki rakyat! Tidak perlu bersusah karena negaramu, Arthur!"

_Aku ini juga negara._

_**PLAAAAKKKK!**_

_Negara__**ku**__, dan negara__**mu**__._

_Tamparan yang ketiga._

_Yang paling keji diantara semuanya, melukai seluruh hatinya oleh tangan itu, tangan yang sama._

_Ya, tangan yang dahulu menggenggam tangannya supaya ia jangan jatuh dalam tiap langkahnya._

_Tangannya._

_Aku __adalah __**aku,**__ dan __kamu__ adalah __**kamu.**_

_Dua insan yang berbeda._

_Apakah itu berarti __**aku **__dan __**kamu**__ tidak akan bisa menjadi __**satu**__?_

"Jaga omonganmu," desisnya. Mata hijaunya mulai tergenangi oleh buliran air mata yang melesak ingin jatuh di pipinya. Mengalir di wajahnya yang merah menahan amarah.

Alfred kembali mengusap pipinya dengan tangannya yang sedikit gemetar. _Pedih_. Dan entah mengapa, begitu pula dengan hatinya. _Sakit_.

"… Pergi dari sini, dari rumahku. Atau aku yang akan pergi." tukasnya sambil menyipitkan mata birunya yang geram menatap figur yang berdiri dan bernafas terengah-engah itu.

_Pergi._

_Padahal pada biasanya, ia selalu mengharapkan kedatangan lelaki pirang itu. Untuk mengunjunginya._

_Lalu memeluknya erat-erat, melepas rindu dalam dekapannya._

_Ah nostalgi itu. Kenangan akan saat itu._

_Pudar, pecah menjadi kepingan tajam yang berdentingan ketika beradu dengan tanah._

_Pergi._

Arthur tetap berdiri, tak bergeming barang seinchi pun. Terus memicingkan mata hijaunya dengan kekesalan yang tak kunjung reda.

Pemuda bermata biru itu menghela nafas angkuh, beranjak berdiri dari kursinya. Kemudian melenggang melintasi sosok yang berdiri terpaku. Diam.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Alfred keluar dari rumahnya setelah membanting keras pintunya.

_Meninggalkannya sendirian untuk tenggelam dalam kesunyian._

Arthur merasakan lututnya yang menjadi lemas, ia perlahan jatuh tersungkur di lantai yang dingin. Menatap intens tangannya.

Yang telah menampar wajahnya berulang kali dengan kejam_, tanpa perasaan_.

Hatinya yang tadi diselimuti kemurkaan panas yang meledak-ledak, saat itu berangsur hilang dan tergantikan oleh perasaan sesal.

_Penyesalan._

Dirinya yang kini bersimpuh dalam ruangan yang sepi.

.

"Alfred."

_._

_Setangkai bunga yang indah._

_Yang telah merekahkan mahkotanya, memperlihatkan kelopaknya yang penuh warna._

_Pada suatu saat akan layu. Merontokkan seluruh kelopaknya._

_Perlahan jatuh menyentuh tanah._

* * *

"_We hold these truths to be self-evident: that all men are created equal; that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable rights; that among these are life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness_."

Thomas Jefferson (1743 - 1826) – Declaration of Independence

* * *

_**Until The Next Chapter~**_

* * *

_**Glossary:**_

[1] Saya rasa hampir semua pembaca pasti tahulah~kalau di Amerika (pada saat itu) marak dengan **perbudakan kulit hitam**. Lagipula Amerika mengadopsi sistem ekonomi Inggris yang kapitalis. Akibatnya adalah munculnya **kesenjangan sosial.** Pajak yang tinggi juga bisa mengakibatkan para tuan tanah untuk berusaha lebih keras dalam mendapatkan uang—dengan cara membuat para budak tersebut untuk bekerja lebih keras pula.

[2] **French-Indian War (1754-1763)** perang pribadi antara Kerajaan Perancis dan Kerajaan Inggris dalam mendapatkan kekuasaan di benua Amerika bagian Utara. Perang ini juga langsung bersama-sama dengan Perang Tujuh Tahun (1756-1783) yang sedang berlangsung di Eropa. Perang dimenangkan oleh Inggris, sehingga kekuasaan di Amerika Utara sepenuhnya dimiliki oleh Inggris. Mungkin ini yang dimaksud om Hide 'Inggris mendapatkan Kanada agar Alfred tidak kesepian =w=', mungkin Quebec itu mewakili Kanada walaupun dia hanya negara bagian Kanada. Dalam perang ini, Inggris banyak merugi dan dikarenakan kondisi untuk menaikkan pajak di negaranya sendiri tidak memungkinkan, maka **dinaikkanlah pajak di koloni Amerika**.

[3] **Stampt Act** dibuat pada tahun 1765 oleh anggota Parlemen Inggris, dengan tujuan menaikkan **pajak setinggi-tingginya**. Banyak tokoh penting Amerika yang memprotes stempel ini, dan efek dari Stamp Act mulai muncul pada November 1765.

[4] Pada tanggal 4 Maret 1766, usaha melawan akhirnya berhasil dan Stamp Act berhasil dihapus, walaupun begitu langsung diganti dengan '**Declaratory Act' yang isinya sama saja -_-**

[5] 16 Desember 1773, kapal Inggris yang mengangkut paket teh dibajak oleh rakyat Boston yang berpakaian Indian, dan rakyat ramai-ramai membuang **paket-paket teh tersebut ke dasar laut**. Insiden ini dinamakan 'Pesta Teh Boston'~akibat insiden ini pelabuhan Boston ditutup dalam kurun waktu yang lama.

* * *

A/N: Saya, si Grey yang sekarang mengisi penutup khukhu~

Referensi bergantung penuh dengan Encarta, dan Wikipedia sebagai tambahan . Mohon maaf bila ada kekurangan betapa tidak-detailnya tanggal dan waktu, karena susah cari sumber yang banyak tanggal ;w;.

Dan kami sangat berterima kasih bila kalian udah mau baca, mengingat kami ngebut ngerjain ini enam hari kurang dan banyak banget halangan ;w; #curcol. Soal update…berhubung kami sama-sama UAS selama dua minggu…jadinya…yah…tunggu aja! :D #digebuk

Ada yang mau memberikan tanggapan? :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya

Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt/comfort

Warnings: Historical, human names used, kemungkinan agak OOC, maybe inaccurate histories (moga2 gak), bahasa semi-formal, tanda baca (?), Shounen-ai (USUK) **don't like, don't read!**

* * *

**Notes: **Siang, disini Mint berbicara(?). Aaaa maafkan keterlambatan saya dalam mengupdate cerita ini… Padahal Grey udah ngasih saya plot jelas dan glosariumnya. Tapi saya mengundurkan jadwal untuk mempublikasikan fic chapter kedua ini… ;_;

Salahkan sekolah saya! Salahkan halangan murid kelas 10! *mulai mengkambing-hitamkan D:

Anyway, saya rada 'struggle' waktu bikinnya, soalnya dicicil-cicil. But…Hope you like it

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

.

_Apa ini? Jeratan tali dan benang mengelilingi. _

_Mengikat dengan kuat. Bagai beludak melingkar di leher._

_Makin lama makin membuatnya tercekat, lalu mati penat_

.

"Arthur, tahukah kau bahwa kelima orang rakyatku mati ditangan tentara**mu?**"

_._

_Rakyatnya, __**dirinya.**_

_Perlakuan tidak pantas, oleh si __Pemain Kuasa._

_Membuatnya berang, wajahnya yang semakin garang._

"Hentikan. Aku sudah letih bertengkar denganmu."

.

"Tidakkah kau tahu, Arthur? Rakyatku telah kau—"

.

"_DIAM!_ Serangan terhadap Kapal Gaspee itu terjadi karena ulahmu juga! _Dasar tidak tahu diri!"_

_._

_Memicingkan mata, menusuk melalui tatapan._

_Bersabarlah, sebentar lagi timur dan barat akan berhadapan._

_Menjatuhkan satu sama lain. Menyeringai licik melihatnya tersungkur._

_**Kemudian hancur**__._

.

"Itu TIDAK sebanding dengan kesengsaraanku! Oleh karenaMU!"

_Aku sudah muak._

_._

_Lihat, di sana ada sebilah pisau. Gunakanlah untuk memutus benang itu._

_Rantai belenggu, akan ia patahkan. __Sebentar lagi._

_._

"_BERHENTILAH BERAKTING SEOLAH KAU INI IBUKU!"_

_Si Tukang Main Kuasa._

.

"Tidakkah kau tahu, betapa inginnya aku untuk terlihat sama denganmu, Arthur?"

_Sang penyesat, penipu, pembual._

_Mencekik, menusuk, membanting dirinya dalam gelap._

"Berikan aku kebebasan…atau—"

_Dengan tangannya sendiri,_

"_Berikan aku __**kematian**__."_

_._

_Akan ia remukkan hingga ke sumsum tulangnya._

_Hancur menjadi serpih. Lebur dalam ombak._

.

_**Kemerdekaan.**_

…_Sebentar lagi. _

.

.

* * *

_**E Pluribus Unum**_

_**American Revolutionary War**_

_**By Hameline Prudence**_

* * *

.

Pemuda itu mengeratkan giginya, mengepalkan tangannya.

Emosi menyentak ricuh, berdebum menjadi debaran.

"Kondisi macam apa ini…" ucapnya geram. Menyaksikan sendiri keadaan terpuruk salah satu kotanya, Massachusetts. _Oleh sebab dari kekejaman Si Pemain Kuasa terhadap koloninya, negaranya, __**dirinya**__._

Ia melihat, Pelabuhan Boston yang pada biasanya ramai,

Gegap gempita akan maraknya kapal-kapal dagang melabuh. Layarnya yang berkobar, penduduk setempat hingar-bingar. Menyongsong datangnya hingga sepenuhnya melekat pada daratan. Nyanyi desiran ombak yang terkalahkan oleh riuh suara-suara nyaring tiap percakapan suatu kegiatan dagang.

Kini lengang.

Kini sunyi, tidak ada yang singgah sama sekali. Yang ia dapati hanyalah segelintir orang lesu, duduk di atas peti-peti kayu kosong. Menatap laut dan cakrawala yang sepi sementara di pendengarannya hanya tertangkap bunyi buncah ombak yang berulang-ulang, selalu sama dan monoton.

Alfred mendengus kesal. Perasaannya berkecamuk, antara marah dan prihatin. _Atau mungkin keduanya_. Sejenak kemudian ia tersadar dari pergumulan batinnya, siapa dalang dari semua ini.

_Si Pemain Kuasa._

_Inggris, Arthur._

_**Intolerable Act.**_

Sebuah **kuasa** yang menambah pahit sengsara.

Menutup pelabuhan. Membuat mati suasana. Menutup pintu itu sehingga ia tak dapat lagi berinteraksi dengan wilayah koloni lain.

_Kuasa macam apa itu?_

_Si Tukang Main Kuasa._

_Apa jadinya sebuah negara bila terkucil seperti ini?_

_Sama saja mengurungnya dalam bui._

_Berharap ia akan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri._

_._

_Melihat itu, Si Pemain Kuasa tertawa._

_._

_Makanan-makanan menjadi terasa hambar, tidak ada lagi rempah-rempah._

_Pemuda itu bangkit, menggenggam setangkai pelepah._

_Bermaksud untuk melenyapkan segala sepah._

_Si Pemain Kuasa._

_**Kemerdekaan.**_

Massachusetts, sebuah tempat dimana ia akan berdiri.

Menghunuskan senjatanya pada kepala musuh.

Ia akan terus menerjang, terus berlari.

Mengejar kebebasan, meraih kemerdekaan walau banjir peluh.

_._

_Di situlah, semuanya berawal._

.

Buaian Liberty, ayunan tempat lahir Liberty.

Liberty, simbol **kebebasan.**

_Di situlah._

.

Hari baru. Entah sejak kapan, ia selalu antusias menanti hari-hari yang baru. Sejak mata birunya mendapati secercah sinar putih. Menuntunnya pada sebuah pemahaman baru, sebuah lubang kecil pada tembok tumpukan bata kokoh penghadang langkah. _Kebebasan._

"Tuan Alfred, rapat sudah dapat dimulai sekarang."

"…_YA_."

_Konferensi Kontinental._

"Saya rasa…tidak perlu saya sebutkan lagi apa tujuan utama kita. Bukan begitu?"

Ujarnya nyaring, di tengah-tengah ruangan dikelilingi puluhan orang berpakaian formal yang saling berhadapan. Ia memandang satu persatu wajah tokoh-tokoh penting negaranya yang duduk berjejer dengan mata berkilat.

Kemudian ia tersenyum, berubah menjadi seringaian.

_**Kemerdekaan.**_

Melayangkan petisi, berembug bahas protes pada Sang Raja George. Raja Si _Pemain Kuasa._

.

Alfred mengeluarkan kertas putih, sehingga semua beralih tatap.

Kepada kertas itu, meluncurkan penanya. Sembari mata mendelik.

Seluruh penderitaan dan kekejaman si _Pemain Kuasa_ biadab.

Tak ada habisnya ditulis, membentuk paragraf-paragraf baru hasil telisik.

_Kewajiban. Paksaan. Titahnya._

_Bermain-main dengan kuasa di tangannya._

.

Pemuda bermata biru itu mengamati satu demi satu kata dan tulisan mereka. _Semuanya sama_. Dari yang tersurat, ia menemukan yang tersirat,

_**Penderitaan oleh karena Inggris.**_

_Ia menyeringai._

"Saudara-saudaraku, telah lama kita dikelabui. Di bawah pengaruhnya kita sengsara…"

_**Apa yang kalian inginkan?**_

"_Setujukah_ kalian dalam campur tangan untuk memperoleh kebebasan?"

.

Semua tangan kanan terangkat. Simbol persetujuan.

Dengan mata nanar, tangan tetap di udara dengan tegas.

Mengikutsertakan diri dalam permainan.

Untuk menjatuhkan Si _Pemain Kuasa_ yang culas.

_BAGUS_

Pemuda itu kembali menyeringai. Membuat siapapun bergidik ngeri.

Semuanya di pihaknya. Semua dalam satu siluet. Sebentar lagi…

_**Kemerdekaan.**_

.

.

.

"Alfred," tukasnya. Mata violetnya menatap intens seorang pemuda berpakaian formal seperti dirinya, yang duduk di sebuah kursi kayu. Sembari tangannya menggetarkan pena di atas kertasnya.

Alfred menoleh, meletakkan pena itu. "Hei, Matthew, kau sudah datang rupanya."

Matthew menghela nafas lelah, "Sudah sejak tadi aku berdiri disini, melihatmu yang sibuk menulis sesuatu dengan raut wajah jengkel," katanya seraya matanya yang penasaran berusaha membaca isi dari kertas itu. "…Apa yang kau tulis?"

Ia terkesiap, bergegas melengkungkan kertas itu sehingga isi tulisan tangannya dengan tinta hitam itu tak terlihat oleh kembarannya. Menjauhkannya dari raut muka itu yang spontan heran akan dirinya yang tampak jelas tengah menutup-nutupi sesuatu darinya.

"A-ah, _bukan apa-apa!_ Ayo kesini, kita ke ruang rapat!" ucap Alfred gelagapan sembari menarik tangan pemuda pirang bermata violet itu lalu mendorong sebuah pintu kayu kokoh dihadapannya.

Seketika, Matthew terkesiap, mendapati puluhan orang-orang penting, duduk diam menghadap ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang cukup menakutkan baginya. Bagai penuh oleh letupan murka dan amarah yang sejak awalnya terpendam.

"A-Alfred, ini…"

Ia menyusuri sekeliling ruangan dengan matanya, memandang langit-langit yang tinggi dan tembok-tembok kokoh mengitari. Namun berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan para orang-orang misterius itu. Menyaksikan saudaranya mengambil sesuatu dari setumpuk kertas, sesaat setelahnya mempertemukan mata biru itu dengan matanya. "Mari kesini, dan…_**tanda tangan**_ di sini." kata Alfred, menyodorkan secarik kertas dan sebuah pena pada pemuda yang tengah cengang itu.

_**Petisi.**_

Matthew mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, terheran menatap kembarannya dan kertas putih yang disodorkannnya. "Ini…untuk _apa?_" tanyanya lirih seraya telunjuknya menunjuk kepada kertas itu.

Alfred tersenyum. _Ia tahu bahwa saudaranya itu akan bertanya demikian._

_. Ini adalah PETISI, Matthew sayang. Untuk Arthur, yakni Si Pemain Kuasa biadab itu._

_._

"_Untuk __**memperbaiki**__ hubungan Arthur dengan koloni-koloninya."_

_._

_Wahai Matthew, adikku, yang selalu setia padanya._

_Pada Arthur, Si Tukang Main Kuasa._

_Kau tak berbeda dengan seekor kerbau yang dicocok hidungnya._

_Tanganmu terjerat benang, telingamu mendengar bualan._

.

Pemuda itu masih tertegun, perasaannya sedikit ragu. "Tapi…ini untuknya…dan Yang Mulia George III…? Tapi—"

"Sudahlah Matthew, bukankah kau menyayangi Arthur? _Begitu juga dengan__**ku**_," ujar Alfred, walau sekejap rasa jijik merasuki. Hati dan perkataannya yang tidak sinkron. "Maka dari itu…_**kita**_ harus memperbaiki hubungan dengannya." lanjutnya.

_Matthew, asal kau tahu. Aku kasihan padamu._

Matthew terdiam, pikirannya masih menimbang-nimbang antara keputusannya. Ia melirik pada orang-orang yang duduk kaku di sekelilingnya itu, semuanya segera mengangguk mantap menyetujui pernyataan Alfred. Seolah mendesaknya untuk segera mematrikan goresan tinta.

'…_Tidak ada salahnya. Kurasa'_

Ia meraih pena itu dari kembarannya, kemudian senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya yang semula tampak gelisah.

"Baiklah."

_BAGUS_

Lalu seringaian itu kembali muncul di bawah mata birunya.

_Kau ini bodoh, Matthew._

_._

_Terjerat tali, tercancang rantai besi._

_Bagaikan performa sebuah boneka dalam teater misterius._

_Tidak sadar bahwa di balik tirai, sang dalang berdiri._

_Menipumu dengan seribu akal bulus. _

.

_Pada __**kenyataannya**__, surat itu adalah sebuah __**petisi**__._

_Protes terhadap Inggris._

_Bukan memperbaiki, malahan __**memperburuk.**_

_Hubungannya dengan koloni._

Sebentar lagi…

_**Kemerdekaan.**_

_-Matthew's POV-_

_Melihatmu berdiri di ujung meja sana._

_Dengan mata berang, serta mulut menutur._

_Berucap kata, si penjunan pembentuk bejana._

_Jalar api perwakilan amarah yang tak tersalur._

.

Pemuda bermata violet itu menatapnya dengan seksama, berusaha menangkap kemudian mencerna tiap perkataan yang terluncur dari bibir saudaranya. Di ruangan yang masih sama dengan tiap-tiap kalinya mereka mengadakan rapat, tanpa ada perubahan. Hanya bias mata siap menerjang laksana binatang buas yang semakin menjadi-jadi tiap saatnya.

_Terdiam menatapmu. Terheran mendengar ucapanmu._

Ia mengerjap-ngerjap heran. Di telinganya terus terngiang suara lantang pemuda Amerika itu yang mengalahkan kesunyian dalam ruang rapat. Semua mulut terkatup, begitu pula dengannya yang sedari tadi bergeming.

_Kita berdua, dalam satu ruangan._

_Disini, seratus pernyataanmu terlontar, seribu pertanyaanku terlahir_.

_**.**_

"_**INI."**_

.

Alfred mengangkat secarik kertas tinggi-tinggi di udara, berharap semua mata disana dapat menyaksikannya. Sedetik kemudian tangannya yang geram meremas kertas itu. Menjadi gumpalan kecil yang tak berbentuk.

"Apa-apaan ini! Ternyata ia masih saja memandang rendah kita!"

Ujarnya, matanya bersinar akan kilatan petir yang bergemuruh dalam hatinya.

Surat tadi, balasan akan petisi dan segala protes olehnya untuk Inggris. Yang hanya ditanggapi dengan acuh, mengalihkan pandang setelahnya melengos angkuh dari hadapannya.

_Dirimu di ujung sana, menggebrak meja dengan luapan emosi._

_Menggertakan gigimu, terselip daripadanya segala pisuh._

_Di sini, seratus pernyataanmu terlontar, seribu pertanyaanku terlahir._

_Pada saat pukul berapakah ini akan berakhir?_

"A-Alfred…kertas itu…" tukas Matthew lirih, sedikit merasa takut akan sikap pemuda itu yang terlihat amat murka ketika matanya melihat isi surat itu. Bagaikan sebuah surat perang. _Penyulut api dalam lautan minyak._

Alfred menundukkan kepalanya, memejamkan mata birunya sementara tangannya tetap terkepal erat. Dirinya kecewa, merasa frustasi akan tanggapan Inggris pada petisi dan seluruh protesnya. Merasa diremehkan, direndahkan, dicerca dengan makian.

Semua orang dalam ruangan rapat itu terdiam. Membiarkan sunyi menguasai. Seolah hanya terdengar suara debar hati penuh amarah takhlikkan dusta.

_Beritahu aku, saudaraku. Apa yang kau rencanakan?_

_Apa yang kau mau?_

"_**Barangkali… kita kurang menjelaskan bagaimana kekejaman siksaan Inggris dalam surat petisi itu**_._**"**_

Tutur seorang pria separuh baya, mencoba untuk mencari solusi atas situasi itu.

'_**Petisi'?**_

Setiap mata terbelalak, setiap mulut terkatup rapat, setiap jiwa terhenyak mendengarnya. _Terutama Matthew_. Alfred mendongakkan kepalanya cepat-cepat, mata birunya membesar, langsung bertemu pandang dengan mata violet itu.

_Petisi? _

_**Petisi? **_

_**PETISI?**_

"Alfred…" desisnya, matanya yang semula membelalak lebar berangsur memicing, menusuk biru itu.

_Beitahu aku, saudaraku. Apa yang kau rencanakan?_

_Apa yang kau mau?_

_._

…_**Apa yang kau sembunyikan?**_

.

Matthew melangkahkan kakinya tanpa suara, berjalan menghampiri saudaranya tanpa sempat memutus kedua pasang mata yang bertemu tatap. "_Petisi?_ Tidak cukupkah bagimu untuk melukai hati Arthur?" ujarnya dengan geram, kecewa akan perilakunya yang tidak tahu diri baginya.

Mata biru yang sempat risau itu berubah drastis, menjadi penuh akan guruh kilat memberontak langit dibalik awan-awannya.

"_Sembarangan!_ Dialah yang justru menghancurkanku secara perlahan! Semena-mena dengan kuasa itu yang tertaut di jemarinya!"

"Alfred! _JAGA SIKAPMU!_ Dia adalah orang yang sangat berjasa bagimu—!"

_Cermin di antara keduanya. _

_Refleksi seorang pemain kuasa biadab dan refleksi seorang pemuda penuh pancaran kasih._

_Manakah yang hanya berupa bayang-bayang __**fana?**__ Siluet __**maya **__dalam cermin?_

.

"Apanya yang berjasa? Aku muak padanya! Aku akan _MERDEKA_ darinya‼"

"‼"

Pemuda itu terbelalak, terkesiap mendengar kalimat saudaranya barusan. Bibirnya bergetar hebat, tak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah katapun sebagai balasan. Sementara kata itu terus bergaung dalam pendengarannya,

'—_Merdeka'…?_

"Alfred—kam…u serius, ah-kau-, baru saj—a…" desisnya tersendat-sendat, air mata menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Membuat buram pandangan, sosok pemuda bermata biru itu yang makin memudar. _Tangisan apakah gerangan?_

_Kita berdua dalam satu ruangan. Menatap dirimu yang berdiri congkak di hadapan._

_Di sini, seratus pernyataanmu terlontar, seribu pertanyaanku terlahir._

_Beritahu aku, saudaraku._

"Kamu…ingin merdeka dari Arthur?

_Apa yang kau sembunyikan?_

Biru itu seketika berubah gelap, terselubung kabut kelam sembari ia mengangguk dalam-dalam. Dalam sanubari berdoa semoga Tuhan berkenan mengabulkan permintaannya.

"_**IYA"**_

_._

_Apa yang…__kau inginkan__?_

_**.**_

_**Kemerdekaan.**_

Matthew terbelalak, bibirnya yang terbuka tidak dapat meluncurkan sepatah katapun. Ia diam memandang pemuda yang menatapnya tajam. Pikiran berkecamuk. Hati mengamuk.

"Ke-kenapa…? Apakah Arthur benar-benar tidak ada artinya bagimu?"

Tukasnya, nada suaranya terdengar bergetar dalam gigil.

Pemuda Amerika itu sekejap membentuk seringaian. Mengerikan. Mata birunya berubah memicing. Amat licik.

.

_Bukankah ia __**pelindung**__ bagi kita? Bagi__**mu**__?_

"Ia egois dan tak tahu diri."

_Peduli dan penuh kasih._

"Ia berhati busuk, berakal bulus."

_Berhati lembut, tutur kata yang halus menenangkan._

.

"**Dan ia menghancurkanku**."

_._

_Dan senantiasa… __**melindungimu.**_

Tak terasa, sebulir air mata pedih meleleh dari ujung mata violet itu. Bisu jatuh dari ujung dagunya hingga ke atas lantai keramik.

_Kita berdua dalam satu ruangan. Menyambut nafas enggan terhembus, cengang dalam gaung kumandangnya._

"Kau…sebenci itukah dirimu kepadanya?"

_Lihatlah foto-foto tua, album uzur berselimut debu. Rol film bernuansa coklat sepia, tertimbun di dalamnya segala memoriam. _

_Matanya mencari retakan kaca pigura dahulu. Nelangsa dalam buncahan seribu waktu ia tenggelam._

_Tahukah kau, saudaraku?_

_Aku selalu__** iri**__ terhadapmu._

_Sekelebat memori merasuk, bayang akan dirinya yang mencurahkan kasih sayang __**lebih banyak **__pada__**mu**__._

_Semuanya kini teronggok pada hulu._

.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, Matthew. Aku sudah muak pada Arthur, kau harus tahu itu."

_Tahukah kau?_

_Walau engkau cerminku, dan aku cerminmu._

_Luapan kasihnya tercurah, membendung dalam rona di tangkup tanganmu._

_Di sampingmu aku berdiri, menyaksikan dengan hati miris._

_Tetapi kini kau memakinya bengis._

"Aku kecewa padamu, Alfred."

'_Kau yang terlalu naif, Matthew sayang'_

Batinmu yang berujar laknat. Pendar kilat murka matamu menorah durkarsa.

_._

_Apa yang kau inginkan?_

.

"Terserah mau bilang apa, aku akan tetap memperolehnya. Walau nyawa taruhannya."

_._

_Apa? Apa itu?_

_**Kemerdekaan.**_

_Kita berdua dalam satu ruangan. Kau berjejak angkuh di atas dasar keramik berpantul. Sementara aku terdiam kaku aba-abai kesenyapan._

_Di sini, seratus penyataanmu terlontar, seribu pertanyaan terlahir._

_Oleh karena dirimu. Telah mengumandangkan,_

_._

_**Kemerdekaan **__itu._

_KREK_

"Matthew?"

"…"

Mata hijaunya sedikit terbelalak, mendapati sesosok pemuda yang berdiri di ambang pintunya. Ia kemudian meletakkan kertas-kertasnya ke atas meja lalu menghampirinya yang terdiam kaku bertopang pada gagang pintu.

"Ada apa kau ke sini? Tumben sekali, Matt," tukas Arthur dengan sedikit senyum terulas di wajahnya, mempersilahkan pemuda itu untuk masuk ke ruangannya. Walaupun sedetik sebelumnya ruangan itu masih berupa tempatnya menuntun arah ombak, bilamana saatnya ia bermuram atau murka oleh Alfred.

_Ya, aku tahu bahwa yang kau harapkan untuk menemuimu adalah Alfred, bukan aku._

"Ah, aku kesini hanya untuk meminta maaf atas keteledoranku. Mengenai tanda tanganku di petisi Alfred tempo hari—"

_**Petisi.**_

Ia terkesiap, hijau zamrud itu mendadak berubah kelam seiring dengan getaran menyakitkan di batinnya.

"Petisi itu! Kau IKUT menandatanganinya, bukan?" pekiknya, mata hijaunya membesar, menusuk lewat pandang pada violet itu yang terhenyak dan kalap.

"B-bukan! Saat itu aku telah tertipu oleh Alfred!"

Ia tertegun.

"…"

"…maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa, Matthew. Aku yang salah. Ini…ini karena…"

Desis Arthur, kepalanya tertunduk menghadap ubin sementara hatinya penuh oleh guruh kegundahan dan kerisauan. Perasaannya terasa sakit, terluka sedari lubuknya oleh sebuah perihal itu. Mengusiknya sepanjang hari. Bayang-bayang seolah kekal besertanya.

_Seorang insan dalam bayangan fana cermin._

_Mentari dan rembulan di atas cakrawala._

_Anak yatim dan anak piatu laksana terjalin._

_Siapapun dirimu, beritahu aku._

_Apakah keduanya sama? Atau justru sangat berkebalikan?_

"Tolong maafkan Alfred. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang selalu terombang-ambingkan oleh emosinya. Ia—"

Matthew berangsur mendekati pemuda bermata hijau itu yang tengah berdiri kaku. Sembari ia merengkuh pundak Arthur erat guna menenangkannya barang sedikit dari kancah kelabu itu pemuram hatinya.

_Apakah keduanya sama?_

_**Entah.**_

_BRAAAK_

Ia melepaskan dirinya dari kedua lengan yang semula melingkar di tubuhnya itu. Menghempaskannya kasar ke hampa udara. Membuat sepasang violet itu terbelalak sembari cengang menatap pantulan kabut dalam hijau itu.

"KAU! Beritahukan padaku apa saja perbuatannya!

—_apa saja rencananya?"_

Teriak Arthur berang seraya tangannya mencengkeram kerah baju Matthew yang wajahnya serupa dengan lelaki kebenciannya.

_Amerika. __**Alfred**__._

Matthew terhenyak, wajahnya terus memandang lekat pada raut muka yang mengerikan itu. Akan tetapi ia tak kunjung memalingkan pandangan. Terkunci pada kemurkaannya, ibarat terjebak bisu dalam gempuran perselisihan kacau di sana-sini. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat, kain kerahnya nyaris sobek dalam cengkaman tangan kuat yang bergetar itu.

_Bersabarlah, sebentar lagi Timur dan Barat akan segera berhadapan._

"Arthur—" gumamnya terbata-bata. Degup hati layaknya debum nyaring di bawah langit hitam penuh koar asap kemerahan peperangan.

Kedua alis tebalnya bertemu, dahinya berkerut dan giginya saling kertak. "Jawab, Matthew! Mengapa kini anak sialan itu terus memberontak?"

Ia menelan ludah sembari bibirnya perlahan terbuka dan dengan enggan berdesis kata,

_Membunuh satu dan yang lainnya, dengan kejam saling adu._

_Alfred, ia membencimu. Sangat._

"Angkat senjatamu, wahai para tentaraku."

_Ia ingin meremukkan tulang rusukmu dan melumpuhkan kedua kakimu._

"Kita ke Amerika SEKARANG, Massachusetts."

_Hanya satu yang ia inginkan, yakni;_

"Bersiaplah, peperangan akan segera dimulai."

_**KEMERDEKAAN.**_

"Kita yang akan menghancurkan Amerika."

_ ._

"_Lihat saja, jangan sombong dulu kau, bocah keparat"._

.

Langit senja bertiraikan awan kelabu, tercemar oleh kuapan asap berkebul dalam bumbungan berarak menjadi kelambu tipis pada cakrawala lembayung itu.

Debam senjata menyambut kelongsong peluru, menembus kulit, rusuk retak cetuskan tangis tersengut-sengut pilu. Bau mesiu menusuk di hidung. Ujung-ujung runcing tiap senjata haus membabi buta mencium dada kiri lawan.

Hingga salah satu timpang dan berangsur rubuh menjadi rata dengan tanah.

_Rebutlah senjata para penduduk tak terlatih dan ringkih itu. _

_Silakan saja, tentaraku, bunuh saja penduduk Amerika pemberontak itu. Hancur. HANCUR!_

Suasana hiruk-pikuk, lalu-lalang saling bidik, saling todong senjata. Antara biru dan merah, siapakah yang akan menjadi pemenang?

Arthur mendelik ke arah medan keji permainan saling bunuh, dengan seragam merahnya terlihat dalam kamuflase merah itu yang senada dengan api. Ia berbalik badan, menyadari kehadiran musuh sembari tangkas menarik pelatuk senjata dengan diam, sedetik kemudian tubuh manusia berseragam biru itu menubruk tanah. Terkapar kaku dengan luka tembak di dadanya.

Cairan merah yang merembes di kain biru laut itu. _Biru dan merah, sungguh kontras. _

Mata hijaunya beralih dari senjatanya, menuju tempat mencekam yang penuh debum senjata api dan erangan si sakit di permukaan tanah kusam.

Ia menyeringai, tawa renyah serasa ingin ia luncurkan dari mulutnya.

_Padahal tidak ada yang jenaka dari tingkah polah seorang bocah durhaka._

_Payah, bisa-bisanya menggunakan rakyatmu sendiri untuk memerangiku. _

_Jelas saja bahwa pasukanmu akan hancur semua olehku, Alfred._

_DOR!_

Arthur terbelalak, ia menoleh ke samping tubuhnya, ditemukannya sesosok pemuda berseragam biru yang dengan gigih melawan tentaranya. Senjatanya terhunus, peluru panas tertakhlik dikemudiannya menyerempet lengan baju seragam salah satu tentaranya.

_**Alfred.**_

_Dengan seragam biru._

_MUSUH._

Pemuda bermata biru itu menoleh ke arahnya, membuat kedua pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Jadikan ia terdiam bergeming, menatap kristal biru itu yang semakin membelalak.

_Binasa. __**Binasa.**_

_Tinggal kutarik pelatuk dan ia akan rebah disambut ajal._

_Alfred, bocah tak tahu diuntung._

_Bocah angkuh, congkak. Kuharap ia sesal._

_Ia membenciku, dan aku membencinya._

_Seribu dendam tak terbalaskan._

_Kupersembahkan hanya untuk dirinya, tak sekedar angan-angan.._

_._

_Yang sangat kukasihi._

_._

Arthur terkesiap, ia mengepalkan tinjunya erat-erat, terlalu erat hingga kulit tangannya nyaris tergores lalu sobek setelahnya. Menembus kaus tangan putihnya yang ternoda debu dan tanah medan keji.

_Saksikanlah, Timur dan Barat akan segera berhadapan._

_Yang…kukasihi._

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dengan kasar, memunggungi sosok Alfred yang masih termangu diam menatapnya. Kemudian pemuda bermata hijau itu beranjak pergi, menjauhi tempatnya berjejak diatas tanah datar.

'_Tinggal kutarik pelatuk dan ia akan rebah disambut ajal.'_

_Cih._

_Sebegitukah inginnya ia merdeka dariku?_

Alfred memandangnya lekat-lekat tanpa sejenakpun beralih dari figur berseragam merah itu yang makin menjauh hingga siluetnyapun tak terlihat sama sekali. Ia menggenggam erat senapannya sembari di gendang telinganya terus terdengar genta perang berbuncah.

"Arthur…"

_Angkatlah senjatamu wahai Timur, bidiklah lalu sebutir peluru panas akan menembus tulang Yang Mulia._

_Akan tetapi berhati-hatilah akan Barat yang senantiasa berdiri di belakangmu, dengan tangan runcing ia patahkan tengkukmu._

_Dua sisi berselisih, egois berebut raih kemenangan berupa piala._

_Kesenangan yang semu, tega membiarkan tubuh lawan kaku teronggok pada hulu._

.

'_Aku menantikan saat di mana perang akan pecah'_

* * *

"_I have not yet begun to fight,"_

–_John Paul Jones [1747-1792]._

* * *

_**Until The Next Chapter**_

* * *

_**Glossary:**_

(1) Pembantaian Boston (tahun 1770) adalah lima orang warga Amerika ditembak mati oleh Tentara Inggris. Lalu sebelum pesta teh Boston, kapal Gaspee diserang oleh penduduk Amerika dan hanya mengakibatkan kerusakan kecil, yakni hanya kaptennya yang terluka.

(2) [Tahun 1774] Pemerintah Inggris mengeluarkan 'Intolerable Act' yang menghukum para penduduk Boston—yang sudah membuang teh sembarangan *plak—dengan cara menutup pelabuhan Boston. Itu adalah respons dari Parlemen Inggris atas peristiwa 'Pesta Teh Boston'. Isinya adalah pertama, menutup pelabuhan Boston sampai kerugian dari teh-teh yang dibuang itu terbayar. Kedua, koloni tersebut dilarang berinteraksi dengan koloni-koloni lain kecuali atas perizinan tertulis dari gubernur Inggris yang mengurusi koloni Massachusetts. Ketiga, koloni tersebut harus bergabung dan mendukung tentara Inggris. Keempat, Administrasi Imparsial Kehakiman (emtahlah saya nggak tahu apa itu benar bahasa Indonesianya ._.) dihapus oleh pejabat Inggris dari Yurusdiksi Pengadilan Massachusetts, dengan begitu para pejabat bisa melaksanakan UU Inggris dan menekan kerusuhan. Koloni lain bersimpati dengan koloni Massachusetts, jadinya mereka bersatu dan melaksanakan 'Continental Congress' atau kita kenal dengan Konferensi Kontinental.

(3) 5 September 1775, Continental Congress dilaksanakan. Konferensi pertama, yaitu menuliskan petisi kepada bos-nya England, Raja George III soal memperbaiki hubungan koloni dan kompeni-nya. Salah satu tokoh, **Peyton Randolph**, mengajak penduduk Kanada untuk menulis petisi tersebut. Walaupun akhirnya Amerika memutuskan untuk memboikot perdagangan dengan Britania. Lama-kelamaan berujung kepada pemberontakan dan perang Revolusi.

(4) 19 April 1775, akhirnya perang pertama pecah dimulai dengan para tentara Inggris dengan rakyat bersenjata di Lexington dan Concord, Massachusetts. Para tentara tersebut berusaha mencari dan merebut senjata dari rakyat tersebut, sehingga para rakyat bersenjata lari dan berusaha melindungi kotanya.

* * *

A/N : Giliran Mint yang udah kelar bikin, saya memundurkan tanggal terbit(?) dengan alasan 'kebanyakan tugas', sedih rasanya ._.. Maaf sekali kalau informasi sejarah di sini melenceng, karena saya baca materi pas liburan, saat-saat otak lamban saya sudah berdebu tak terpakai ufufu =w= *plak, tapi saya termotivasi karena di acara 'Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader?' pelajaran Sejarah munculnya perang ini melulu =3=, sekarang seasonnya udah habis ;_; #curcol. Soal update selanjutnya…jangan tanya. Yang jelas kami berdua tambah sibuk, dan minggu depan saya ada UHT dan akhir Februari disambung UTS D': #curcollagi.

* * *

Terima kasih buat **Enpitsu Hon**, **Apple Azure**, sama **Peach Pie** yang sudah memotivasi kami hwahaha ;w;/

Review kalian adalah motivasi bagi kami 8DD *plak


End file.
